Das ultimative Crossover Quiz
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: Einfach reinschnuppern und mitmachen! Es locken tolle Preise höhöhöhö...
1. Chapter 1

Auf die Gefahr, dass ich da etwas nachmache (schaudemütigzu STELLA MIRROW) habe ich die Idee einfach aufgegriffen und auch ein Quiz gemacht. Übrigens wohl leicht und öde, aber das muss ja nicht so bleiben.

Ich bezieh mich auch hauptsächlich auf die Filme, also was man noch so in Erinnerung haben könnte.

Ach ja, ich kontrolliere die Antworten, und bei einer schwierigen Frage bekommen die richtigen Beantworter einen Tipp. Oder eine Waschmaschine, muss ich noch mal drüber schlafen…

Thema Herr der Ringe

**Frage 1: **Wie heißt der Ringträger?

a) Gandalf

b) Galadriel

c) Frodo

d) Franz

**Frage 2:** Merrys bester Freund

a) Sam

b) Pippin

c) Frodo

**Frage 3:** Was macht Bilbo, als Gandalf zu seinem Geburtstag ankommt?

a) Er öffnet und freut sich.

b) Er will ihn verscheuchen und weist Geschenke und Verwandte zurück.

c) Er ist nicht da (oder tut zumindest so) und Gandalf geht frustriert wieder.

**Frage 4:** Wie heißt der Turm von Saruman?

a) Orkburg

b) Orthanc

c) Barad Dur

**Frage 5:** Wie heißt der Zauberer unter den Gefährten?

a) Gimli

b) Legolas

c) Gandalf

**Frage 6:** Gimli, …

a) Glimms Sohn

b) Gliums Sohn

c) Gloins Sohn

d) Glarrs Sohn

**Frage 7:** (Für die Experten, die doch die Bücher kennen) Von welcher Art stammt Bilbo?

a) Starren

b) Fahlhäute

c) Haarfüße

* * *

Na? NA? NAA?? Das war doch Pippikram. Wer das nicht richtig hat... Ich hoffe fleißig auf Antworten, dann mache ich mir auch die Mühe für niveauvollere Fragen (oder kaufe mich einfach ein Quizheft und vertausche Namen). Ähm, bitte Review dalassen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sanx 


	2. Chapter 2

Damit wären wir bei Kapitel 2, obwohl die Beteiligung doch eher mager ist! Ich habe mir schöne Fragen ausgedacht!

B heißt, dass die Frage aus einem Buch kommt, dkH: der kleine Hobbit, HdR: Herr der Ringe, F heißt Filmfrage. Weil das Buch sich ja manchmal vom Film unterscheidet!

Jetzt viel Spaß und schön Antworten da lassen, hier steht noch ein Rennwagen und eine Waschmaschine, die weg wollen!!!

---

**Frage 1:** B(dkH): Gegen welche Wesen müssen Bilbo und seine Gefährten auf einem Berg kämpfen? Gegen

a) einen Zwerg

b) einen Kobold

c) einen Drachen

d) einen Elb

---

**Frage 2:** F: Woraus bestehen die „Neun Gefährten"

a) 2 Hobbits, 2 Elben, 2 Zwerge, 2 Menschen, 1 Zauberer

b) 4 Hobbits, 2 Elben, 1 Zwerg, 2 Zauberer

c) 4 Hobbits, 1 Zauberer, 1 Elb, 1 Zwerg, 2 Menschen

d) 4 Hobbits, 1 Elb, 1 Zwerg, 2 Zauberer, 1 Mensch

---

**Frage 3:** Wie heißt die schleimigste Kreatur?

a) Gamling

b) Gollum

c) Gretel

d) Gabba

---

**Frage 4:** F: Was macht Sam in Minas Morgul, als Frodo den Ring zurückfordert?

a) Er behält ihn und schlägt Frodo zusammen

b) Er überwindet sich und gibt den Ring zurück

c) Er gibt ihn Gollum

---

**Frage 5: **Wie heißt der Berg in Mordor?

a) Lavaberg (Mount Heat)

b) Großer Berg (Big Ben)

c) Sauronberg (Hill of Sauron)

d) Schicksalsberg (Mount Doom)

---

**Frage 6: **F: Wie werden die Uruk-hai geboren?

a) Wie Menschenkinder?

b) Aus Kokons in Sarumans Werk

c) Maschinell

---

** Frage 7: **Wie heißt die Unterkunft in Bree?

a) Zum Zwelb

b) Zum tänzelnden Pony

c) Zum betrunkenen Weib

d) Zur Gastfreundschaft

---

**Frage 8:** Was gibt Galadriel Frodo mit auf die Reise?

a) Ein Schwert

b) Einen Kräutertopf

c) Eine Phiole

d) Glückwünsche

* * *

Und? wisst ihr alle Antworten? Das sollte wirklich nicht zu schwer sein! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kommen wir nun mal zu Harry Potter Fragen. Es warten diesmal ein Cabriolet und ein nigelnagel neuer Wirlpool auf einen neuen Besitzer. Also Reviewen und gewinnen!

auch diesmal gilt: B: Buch, F: Film

* * *

**Frage 1:** B: Was passierte mit Nevilles Eltern?

a) Sie sind in einen Gulli gefallen

b) Sie fielen Voldemort zum Opfer

c) Ihnen ist nichts passiert

---

**Frage 2:** Was ist ein Hippogreif?

a) Ein Pferdenamen

b) Ein Wesen halb Adler halb Pferd

c) Eine Sphinx mit Kleopatras Kopf

---

**Frage 3:** Was zeichnet Fawkes aus?

a) Er kann Wunden heilen

b) Er kann sich unsichtbar machen

c) Er kann machen, dass Luft stinkt

---

**Frage 4:** Wer oder Was ist Dobby?

a) Eine Fee

b) Ein Troll

c) Ein Hauself

d) Ein riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund

---

**Frage 5:** Wer trainiert Harry?

a) Hermine Granger?

b) Lee Jordan

c) George Weasley

d) Oliver Wood

---

**Frage 6:** Welche Farbe haben die Umhänge der Gryffindor Mannschaft?

a) grün

b) rot

c) gelb

d) blau

* * *

Schwer? Niemals!!! 


End file.
